wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
WildStarWiki:Deletion policy
When a page is obvious spam, is deprecated by a new page and has no need to be redirected, or for some other reason you think it should be removed from the wiki, then you can mark it as a candidate for deletion. Please use discretion when doing this as it is a direct violation of the spirit of a wiki if not the policy of this wiki — it destroys the atmosphere of trust and collaboration. If you still think it is best for the article to be removed, then there are several steps you must take. See below for exceptions. :Important: : Outside sources (including search engines) keep old links into WildStar Wiki — it is in our best interest to keep them working, and strive to keep content or references on the page that they refer to! Steps to mark a page for deletion If you have decided, for one reason or another, that a page needs to be deleted, there are several steps you should take. # Place the template tag at the very top of the article, as the very first line of the article, which is the candidate for deletion template. If it is a redirect page, it must be on the second line underneath the redirect. Only place the tag; do not remove, blank, or otherwise obfuscate content of the page. #* This will place a large banner at the top of the page, notifying visitors that it is a candidate for deletion, and that their vote on the talk page would be appreciated. #* This will also place the article in Category:Candidates for deletion. #* May provide a reason directly on delete, # Save the article. # Visit the talk page of the article, and make any additional comment as necessary to help others, including moderators, understand why an article should be deleted. Title the comment: Deletion . #* Make it clear in the explanation that you want the article deleted. #* Leave time for others to make comments. Each comment should also make clear whether user wants deletion, not deleted, or something else should be done. # Save the talk page. # You are done! #* Feel free to leave message for moderators, or others who may have interest, if there has been no response to a talk page message after a few days. #* Moderators can see a list of requested deletions, usually patrol them as batches, so some time may pass before a page gets moderator attention. What not to do It is bad Wikiquette to any remove context or content that as evidence for deletion, for articles undergoing a deletion process. Much of this is covered in WildStarWiki:Editing policy, however here are a few common pointers that help for a more functional and search engine friendly wiki. ;Do not preemptively: * remove or alter links pointing to candidate * blank the page, or otherwise remove or obfuscate content * make notes on the page, concerning deletion, which belong on the talk page Deletion process Now that the page is marked for deletion, you wait for comments and normal processes to occur. Much of actual deletion rationale, for when or whether a page is actually deleted, is based on rules in policy and guides, like DNP, and editing policy and re-contextualizing something is often preferred to any deletion. # Candidate talk page #* Comments are made for consensus if necessary, and for moderator consideration #* If there is strong contention (very rare): When either side (for or against deletion) is winning by a three (3) vote margin, the vote is noted in a "marked for closure" statement, in the talk thread by moderator before taking action. After at least five (5) days have passed, with out some other superseding rationale by moderator, the thread will be marked "closed" with comments at that time will be used as moderator basis. # Moderator review #* Finds candidate on patrol in talk page or marked for deletion lists #* Leaves comment on talk page if a Deletion thread was started before action # Moderator on deletion #* Leaves tag in the article page itself. #* Checks What links here and correct links to the article as appropriate. #* Deletes article, and sub-pages if appropriate. #* Leaves talk page not deleted. # Moderator on leaving #* Removes from the article page itself. #* Ensures talk page thread, if exists, has definitive statement that page is kept, and leaves the talk thread in place for future reference. #* Adds to or lets others add to or alter page with note or any other edits, that might help avoid oscillation or occurrence of same issue, if page was otherwise being left in-tact. Speedy deletion If you feel a page should be deleted quickly, such as for technical reasons, and probably doesn't need a vote, you can use the speedy deletion process. Basically, you only need to tag the page with a tag, and an admin will decide if it is safe to delete the page or if it needs a regular deletion vote. Any user can remove the tag and replace it with a standard deletion vote in accordance with this policy if they feel the page should not be deleted without a vote. Review the Speedy deletion policy for more information. Misuse could be construed as vandalism. See also * WildStarWiki:Editing policy * WildStarWiki:Speedy deletion policy * Templates * Template:Delete * Template:Speedydelete Candidates * Category:Candidates for deletion * Category:Candidates for speedy deletion